The new cultivar ‘PPP SOR06’ is a product of a cross between the male parent ‘Olawa’ (not patented in the United States) and the female parent ‘GEDI TWO ARE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,473). The resulting seeds from the crossing were collected and grown in a greenhouse. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant by Dirk Pieters in September of 2002 in a cultivated area of Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP SOR06’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.